Rise of the Fairy Tail Dragons
by Haru Yakekoge
Summary: This is the story of two friends and brothers. Discover their stories, before and after they join Fairy Tail. Their fights, their romances and their loss. Discover it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

 **HEY FOLKS! Haru here. I would like to introduce you to mine and Fen's fist ever fanfic. This was written by me and my buddy. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (that honour belongs to Hiro Mashima). If I did, GruVia would never happen (don't look at me like that, Gray acts like a jerk towards Juvia), and neither would NaLu.**

Smoke and steel were strewn throughout the 'clearing'. In the centre, surrounded by the unconscious bodies of their foes, stood two figures.

The first stood 2 inches taller than his friend at 6ft '3, with long, black, spikey hair that made his rose eyes stand out. His baggy, black short sleeved shirt showed his well-toned arms. His black, ripped jeans were covered in a thin layer of dust and bore a steel chain that hung from the belt straps. On his feet were a pair black boots. The toes were covered in steel, for reinforcement.

His counterpart stood to his right, a bored expression plastered to his face. His long, brown fringe covered his left eye, showcasing his right eyes emerald green iris. His hair at the back reached the base of his neck. He wore a white button up shirt, stylised with a cross-hatch pattern, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His jeans were a light blue, with the odd hole dotted around. His feet, unlike his friend, were adorned with a pair of simple, white running shoes.

''Crap, I think we overdid it'' exclaimed the dark haired male, while running his hands through his hair.

'' We?! What the hell do you mean 'we' Fen? You ditched me and beat them before I got here!'' Shouted the brown haired male, his voice tinged in annoyance.

''Should have gotten up when I said, Haru,'' the now named Fen retorted with a nonchalant shrug ''besides, if you had of fought these guys, you would've just complained. I got 'em with one attack''

'Pfft, fine but the next group is mine.'' Haru declared.

''Yeah, yeah. Just help me put them in the jail-cart'' Fen replied quickly '' let's just get them over to the rune-knights and get our reward.''

After loading the 27 unconscious men onto the cart, they lead the horse drawn cart on to the road.

(20 minutes later)

The two men were in the middle of a heated argument.

While Fen was pulling the cart, the horse magically disappearing, Haru walk along-side, with a sheepish yet annoyed look in his eye.

''How the hell did you…? I mean you…? HOW DID YOU EAT THE ENTIRE HORSE?!'' Fen shouted, exasperated by his friends antics. ''we both eat a LOT, but that was ridiculous.''

(5 minutes earlier)

''Fen, I'm hungry.'' Haru whined, sounding more like a child than a 19 year old.

''You're always hungry, I swear you could eat a horse and still have room for more.'' Fen exclaimed. However, as he turned to where his friend was he realised Haru was no longer next to him.

Haru, having only heard 'You could eat a horse', proceeded to do so. So, when his buddy turned around to see him already eating a well-cooked leg of their horse, he was not expecting a loud, ear-splitting roar of annoyance.

(Back to present)

''You said I could!'' Haru shouted.

''It was a figure of speech you nit-wit''

'' I'm sorry, but I didn't see that it was a figure of speech,'' Haru spoke as his right hand brushed the hair from his left eye, showing its sky blue iris, that seemed to glow in the early morning light. ''But that's no reason to resort to insults metal breath!''

''You wanna go heatstroke.'' Fen replied with that they both began to glare at each other. Lightning seemed to spark between their gaze.

''..''

''..''

''Inferno dragon's…'' began Haru, as his right fist became engulfed in a white flame

''Adamantine dragon's…'' Stated Fen, as his fist began to coat itself it in silver scales.

''Destruction fist''

''Shattering fist''

They then lunged at each other, their magic imbued fists impacting one another's, sending out a shockwaves that nearly levelled the entire forest. Needless to say the prisoners that had awoken were very glad that they had not used magic in their fight, and then they proceeded to faint due to the magical pressure.

They then jumped back, got into a horse stance, breathed in as much air as they could, created a funnel with their hands and put them in front of their mouths, and shouted…

''Inferno/ Adamantine dragons..''

''ROAR'' they both yelled.

From Haru's maw, came a torrent of blinding white flames. The trees to his back, nowhere near the flames, were instantly ablaze.

However, from Fens maw, came a similar torrent yet this was made entirely of a sharp, silver metal dust. The roars path became littered with deep scores as the metal shredded the ground.

As they were about to ready their next attacks Haru froze. He stood straight, a solitary tear rolled down his face, however it only reach his cheek bone before it evaporated.

''Haha. What's the matter Haru, finally realise I'm the stronger slayer?'' However he was snapped out of his reverie when his enhanced hearing picked up a faint whisper…

''Rosemary… Aki'' Haru whispered. His voice filled with rage, pain and guilt. _''Aki… I wasn't strong enough to protect you…. I miss you.''_

As if reading his friends mind, walked up and placed his hand on Haru's shoulder.

''Don't blame yourself. Neither of us were strong enough to stop them from taking her from you,'' _''from us… from me''_ Fen said, his attempt at comfort failing as tears flowed freely from his rose eyes. He then hung his head low, as an attempt to hide his shame ''If there was anyone to blame… it's me.''

However, as soon as the word left his mouth he doubled over in pain. Haru retracted his fist from his friends gut. Fen knelt on one knee, as one hand clutched the dirt and the other on his stomach.

Haru looked at him

'' Don't you dare blame yourself Fenric. You actually helped her escape that place. Without you she would be a slave, not a free woman.'' Haru growled out _''I wonder if I'll see you again''_ ''besides, if she found out you were moping around, she'd try to drown me''

''hehe'' Fen let out a sad chuckle.

'' _I wonder if she still has a crush on me,''_ Fen thought with a smile. Not a second later he was being picked back up by his honorary brother.

Their story began at this very village…

 **Hey again. If you want more, I'll give you more. If not, then I'll try to write another. If you do want another chapter, it may take a couple weeks to plan and write. So please be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 14 Years Prior.

 **HEY AGAIN FOLKS! Good to see you again. I would like to introduce you to *Drum roll please*…**

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 **Hmm, guess it wasn't all too surprising. Oh, by the by, one of my buddies that read this asked me a pretty valid question (Yes, I have friends, surprising I know). This question was '' Hey, how come you placed it as M Rated straight away? There wasn't even any swearing in the last chapter''. Well to answer their question, it was in preparation for this chapter. This chapter is going to have a pretty brutal scene and some 'sensitive' topics. I would say 'I hope you enjoy' but that would make me seem weird…**

 **Ah, to hell with it.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(14 years ago)

Death. Death and destruction surrounded them. Their once happy life living in the small village was ruined as the men in robes attacked. They moved from street to street killing any who opposed them, and those that didn't. When the adults were dead, they would take the children, shackle them, and place them in a cage.

After making sure their red haired friend was okay, they ran to find their families. The two boys, one with black hair and rose eyes, the other with brown hair and heterochromatic eyes, ran towards the village centre. This is where they planned to separate and regroup after finding their families.

''Alright, we meet back here in 30 minutes,'' said Haru, a little fear creeping in his voice, despite how much he tried to cover it '' you understand Fen?''

'' But what if we run into 'them'?'' Fen asked, hesitantly

Haru just smirked.

''Well, I'll just leg it out of there with Aki, and you can crush them.''

With that Haru ran off, at a much higher speed than a normal 5 year old should. Fen followed his example and ran off to find his carers.

Unlike Haru, Fenric had lived with his Aunt and Uncle for his entire life. He had never met his real parents; his mother had died during childbirth, but he a few pictures of her and a few letters she had written to him before her death. His Uncle, his mother's brother, had used these pictures to show how Fen that he got his pitch black hair and rose eyes from her. And Fen loved her with all his heart for bringing him into this world.

His Father, however, was another story. He had not met him either but he had deep seated hatred for him. He had found one of the letters his mother had written, addressed to him. The letter detailed how, at first, she was in love with the charming man, their happy life, and even how joyful she was when he asked her to marry him. She wrote about how amazing she thought her wedding was.

And then he changed. He was no longer the kind, charming man she loved. No, he became a monster. He had used his magic to rape her, beat her and nearly kill her. But, the worst was yet to come.

After she found out she was pregnant, the beatings became more frequent, and he forced himself on her more. After the 3rd month she'd had enough, the love for her child outweighed the misplaced love for her 'husband'. She had laid out a detail plan to escape him, and that was to fake her death.

Once all the preparations were in place, she went to the cliff side, and promptly 'died'. In all actuality, she had run away and left enough evidence for people to come to the assumption that she had stumbled and fell to her death in the churning waters below.

However, the beatings she had been given were too much for her body to handle with the added stress of child birth. This was what killed her, but she died with a smile, she had given birth to a young boy that was the spitting image of her. She had held him, and he was the last thing she saw. She died with the one good thing in her life in her arms.

When he read the name of his father, he had only one desire. And that was to kill the bastard who took his mother from him. To kill the man who prevented him from being held in his mother's arm, to see her smile. To kill his father. The one man he would hate till the end of time.

Bluenote Stinger.

(Back with Fen)

'' _I hope Aki is okay,''_ Fen thought as he ran through the destroyed streets. '' _I'm nearly home. I hope aunt and uncle are okay.''_

As Fen turned the corner, he was met with a horrific sight. His home was burnt to the ground. His aunt Beru and his uncle Owen lay dead in front, their bodies badly burnt also. Fen's nose was assaulted by the scent of burning flesh, he vomited after coming to the conclusion that the smell was coming from his family.

As he stumbled away, he vomited again. He sat there screaming in pain. Not physical pain, but the pain that he had, once again, lost his family, the only living connection to his mother.

Through an ocean of tears, he looked at his 'home' he noticed part of the building was still standing. He quickly dashed through the flames towards the room he barged open the doors; it was his uncles study. It was relatively undamaged compared to the rest of the house. He ran to his uncle's desk and pulled open the draw. He sighed in relief. The picture of his mother was safe, as was her locket. He grabbed them both and carefully tucked them into his pocket and sprinted out of the room, just as it collapsed.

When he finally gathered enough composure to stand, he ran back the way he came, dreading the fate that befell his friend and brother.

(With Haru)

Haru ran towards his house. Panic began to set in as he saw the unmistakable glow of fire in the area his home was situated. He increased his already unnatural speed.

As he turned the final corner he was met with a sight so horrific he swore he could never forgive the act. He saw a group of around 27 men, standing in front of his home, along with his parents and Aki, asleep in his mothers' arms.

' _Oh no, they are going to hurt Aki, mama and papa.'_ Haru thought.

''So, do we have a deal?'' Came the low tone of his father ''my children, for our lives.''

Haru's heart stopped. _'Did papa just say what I thought he did?''_

'' Yes, we have a deal,'' came a low, raspy voice, from what Haru could determine was their leader '' when the boy gets here, we will take him and my men will not touch either of you.''

He then motioned to one of the men, to have him take Aki. Yofiel looked to her husband expectantly, silently pleading for her him to reconsider, but it was in vain. As the man approached her, she clung to her daughter tighter and took a step back. She then turned on her heel and attempted to sprint from the cultists. However, as she took her third step, the leader of the group raised his hand and a black magic seal appeared in his palm. He thrust his arm through the seal, causing a thin beam of black magic to speed towards his mother.

As the beam struck her back, Yofiel stopped mid-step. She then started to shake uncontrollably. Her once white dress became stained in crimson as her blood seemed to seep through her skin, eyes, ears, nose and mouth, until…

She exploded. Her entire being had been ripped apart in an instant, causing her shredded dress, organs and bones spurting into the air, showering Aki , his father and some of the cultists in her matter. Unfortunately, Aki was in her arms when it happened, so she was dropped to the floor. This woke her up and when she saw all the blood, her skin paled, her eyes widened, and she let out an ear piercing scream of horror, fear and sorrow.

His father just stood there, unmoving as the blood showered him, as if he had never cared.

Haru was in shock. The reality of what happened had not yet sunk in, but it was slowly getting there.

 _'Wha...what?... no, this can't happen. Mama can't be …'*gulp*_ Haru thought, his shock receding ' _this… this is all Papa's fault. He didn't help her. I'm going to kill him.'_

Haru began to charge at his father with his fist clenched.

''PAPA! YOU…''shouted Haru, but as he continued forwards he felt a pair of hands grip his ankles. However, his momentum carried him forward smashing his head on the cobble stone path. His head began slowly pour in crimson. He groaned slightly at the on-coming darkness of unconsciousness. However, his attempts to stay awake were in vain, as he succumbed to the inky blackness of sleep.

The shadow hands that gripped his ankles retreated back to their master, merging with his own shadow.

''hehe, looks like the brat came to us boss,'' the shadow mage chuckled '' saves us from having to find him ourselves.''

''well, he's here. You can take them and go.'' Haru's father said.

However, the cultist leader drew his sword and charged towards him. He swung his sword at his neck, but Haru's father ducked beneath the blade and hit him in the gut with his right fist.

''What the hell are you doing?!'' he yelled '' you said you would let us live!''

''No…, I said …. _my men…._ would not touch you,'' he replied, with a slight chuckle and between breaths '' I never said anything about myself.''

As he finished speaking, he lunged at Haru's father and thrusted his sword into his neck. The blade went straight through, yet Haru's father was still alive, albeit barely. Smirking, the leader ripped the blade out, sideways, so that his head lolled to the left. No more muscle, flesh or veins held the right side of his head to his neck. He was dead long before he hit the floor.

Fen watched with wide eyes at the blood of his friend and the death of his father. The reality impacted on his mind, as his world crumbled around him. His thoughts spiralled into darkness as he blacked out.

(5 minutes later)

Fenric stood in the centre of the group of bodies, his shirt, trousers, shoes and hair caked in crimson. There was only one man left alive, his once pink skin, now drained white in fear.

''WH…What happened?'' Fen asked, confusion and fear gripping his mind ''why are… are they dead?''

''M… Mon…Monster'' was the reply of the man.

''Where?'' Fen asked, in a panic eyes darting around the empty street. He began to search for the monster. He turned towards Haru. Eyes watered at the sight. There he lay, unmoving. He tried to break the illusion of reality, desperately hoping this was a nightmare, or some sick magical illusion.

His scream pieced the night, letting the horror that he had witnessed sink in. when he finally settled down, realised something.

''Where's Aki?'' he asked the man, taking a step towards him as he did so. The man saw this and shrank back into the wall.

''Do… do you mean the g-girl we took?'' he asked, his voice laced with terror.

''You took her?'' Fen questioned, his voice rising slightly.

''WHERE IS SHE?'' he roared in a voice unbefitting a child of his age.

''We took her to the R-system. I'm sorry, please don't kill me.'' He pleaded, rushing his answer, in fear for his life.

''Where is it?'' he asked, his voice growling slightly.

'' it's just off the southern coast,'' He said '' it's pointless; you'll never get her back. You'll never reach there.''

As he spoke, Fen walked over to his friend and honorary brother and said his goodbyes.

He then ran in the direction he was told. Leaving all he loved behind, as a single thought raced through his mind.

' _I lost my mother, I lost my Aunt and my uncle, and I've lost my brother. But so help me Kami, I'm not losing Aki too.'_

He continued to run into the night, unaware he had lost less than he thought.

(The next day)

Haru awoke slowly. As he struggled to his feet, his mind was blank. He started to slowly move forward, paying no attention to his surroundings as he walked into the forest.

After 10 minutes of senseless walking, Haru's mind kick started into action. He tried to recall the events of the previous night, but nothing came forward except a few flashes. But these were fuzzy at best. When he finally came out of his though fuelled daze, he realised he was in the forest. He continued forwards, not knowing what events were to come next.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well, what do you think? It got pretty brutal right. Well, any ways I'm sorry it took so long getting this chapter up, I got halfway through and couldn't think of anything. A mini writers-block if you will. So I hope you enjoyed it any ways. So once again, next chapter will take a couple weeks to plan and write. I hope I see you then. By the by, my (mysterious) friend asked me another question. Am I going to write a couple lemons? Now I've never written one before so, I'm going to leave that up to you guys. Just put your answer in the reviews.**

 **Well, until we meet again my pretties.**


End file.
